


Predictability Error

by sayuiera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Finished, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuiera/pseuds/sayuiera
Summary: [ Connor/RK800 x Genderneutral! Reader ] Connor honestly wasn't thinking when his feet moved on his own but he found himself running in the rain, to an apartment on the other side of town; to a place he had only visited thrice, but felt as if he had been there his whole life.He needed to confirm that his... predictions... were wrong; that he hadn't done what he had thought he had done.





	Predictability Error

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Connor's relationship here is more platonic than romantic but I guess you can take this any which way you want uwu Hope you enjoy

**_[ Connor x GN! Reader ]_ **

 

There was a loud crash and the thud of wood against cement – the hinges creaking with the lack of oil and care.

Oddly enough, it wasn’t the sound of a potential break-in that woke the sleeping detective; rather, it was the cold caress against their cheek that made their eyelids flutter and their dreams dissipate. Rest-deprived eyelids blinked lazily, slowly, heavily; willing the owner to go back to sleep but the sight in the dimly lit room told them otherwise.

“Detective…” the soft murmur of a familiar voice echoed in the silent room, a soft sigh passing through the lips of the other as they moved their thumb over the cheekbones of the detective. (e/c) eyes squinted in slight disbelief, wondering if they were dreaming, hallucinating, or if this was the ghost of the previous owner coming to haunt them.

“Wha- who- how—“ incomplete sentences fell from their lips as they reluctantly pushed themselves into a sitting position, bringing a hand up to their temple in an attempt to ease the loud sound of gears turning in their head as they tried to register the situation. Their face was that of a grimace, staring at the smiling intruder in disbelief.

“Connor? What are you—why are you here? I thought you were staying with Hank today,” the android smiled as the detective rubbed the sleep from their eyes, pulling his hands back from where he had been supporting them when they arose. They yawned, the curls of their hair swaying slightly with the movement; it was the most unruly he had ever seen them in all the months they had been together.

“I just.. I just wanted to pay a visit detective. Did I do something wrong?” he inquired, the soft smile playing on the corners of his lips widening just slightly when ______ sighed. They brought a hand up to their head, smoothing the bedhead that had formed from a night of restless tossing and turning.

“Not that it’s wrong, Connor, but-“ (e/c) eyes stared at him pointedly for a moment, before moving to the wall behind him; their head nodding in the direction to indicate for him to turn. “-it’s almost three in the morning. Normal people don’t visit their friends this early- or late, Connor,” ______ chuckled, the sound being an effective thing for Connor to show some signs of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry detective. I’ll come by later at an appropriate hour,” he nodded to them, standing from where he had been sitting on their bedside and turning to leave when he felt a pull on his shirt. Turning his head, he was met with a curious stare from the detective, their eyebrows knitted together in, what seemed to Connor, an odd fashion.

“Did.. Did something happen that you had to come into my house this early?” Connor stared for a minute longer than usual and shook his head.

“It’s nothing for you to worry of, detective. I’ll be fine. I am an android after all,” he flashed them one of his heart-warming grins, or so the female detectives had told him. He didn’t really know why they loved his smile so much. Unfortunately for him, ________ was a good detective.

“I thought you weren’t programmed to say lies, Connor,” their tone was that of a scolding parent, hands softly pulling him back until he was sitting, yet again, on their plush bed. _____ moved around for a bit, before settling in place beside the android who was staring at them curiously.

“Your LED is yellow-ish. Tell me. What’s up?” again, they tilted their head in question – a funny thing that Connor had seemed to pick up whenever he was doing the same thing. Connor stared into their eyes before directing them to his lap, turning the palm of his hand towards him. He could see them faintly shaking, the artificial skin he had been built with slowly deactivating to reveal the android material below.

“Is this about that android on the rooftop?” by this point, ______ had placed their arm around his neck, bringing his head to rest on their shoulder. Connor’s eyes briefly flickered to study their face – calm, collected, cold – before he stared at his palms, clenching them into fists to stop them from shaking.

“No…” the slight wincing of their muscles was enough of an indication for Connor to know that they were surprised. It had been a big ordeal, the whole situation on the roof of that tower, and Connor recalled _______ yelling at Hank over what the android had done; he didn’t think Hank deserved such a long lecture but he stayed out of it lest he wanted to get yelled at himself.

But that incident was a long time ago.

“Detective?” a hum was his only reply, a hand coming to rest on the side of his head to slowly caress the soft hairs he was built with.

“Why do you treat me so much like a human?” there was a small hum of confusion, the movement of fingers ceasing for a moment and the support of their shoulder gone as they pulled back to look at him. Again, their eyebrows were knotted in a weird fashion but this one was more out of confusion that curiousity.

“Because you are human, Con,”

“But I’m-“

“-Connor. The android sent by Cyberlife. I know,” _____ laughed slightly, leaning back on their arms a moment before completely falling onto the bed. “It’s just… an attitude I guess. Man, Cyber’s really good at making their androids humanlike,” they chuckled, staring up at the blank ceiling of their room.

It was silent as neither of them spoke up; ________ trying to fend off the whispers of the sleep demon to stay with their android partner longer, and Connor contemplating whether he should tell them why he was here in the first place. Why he had gone out of Hank’s house in the rain and took the last bus that stopped by their neighbourhood.

“I… I had.. a malfunction…” Connor spoke, hesitantly so; he was cautious about being sent back to Cyberlife for reevaluation, even now when he’s already a deviant himself. His eyes flickered between his palm to the detective lying on the bed in front of him. He knew he was afraid – even if it was deemed impossible by his creators.

“In what sense?”

“My predictions…” the human detective pushed themselves into a sitting position once more, eyes locking with Connor. They were silently urging him to go on with his story.

“I saw something… that made me… uncomfortable…” Connor briefly wondered if he had been a human child, was this how he would have felt like? Small and helpless? Afraid of a possibility that didn’t have a hundred percent certainty of happening?

“It sounds more like a nightmare than a malfunction, Connor,” _____ tilted their head, eyes alight with curiousity. “Go on,”

“I… I saw you dying, detective,” Connor didn’t want to go any further, the images he had seen while he was in a state of hibernation making his head hurt and his system overload; he felt a wave of emotions- or what the programs were telling him were emotions- overwhelming him.

Fear.

Anger.

Hurt.

Sadness.

He hadn’t realize how badly his hands were shaking until he felt the warm touch of a human on his fists, _______’s (e/c) eyes staring at him in kind understanding. They didn’t understand that what he had seen was haunting; the image of the gun in his hands, the blood on the scene, and the hole that drained the life from their being.

He _saw_ the life snuffing out from their eyes in his _dream_.

He saw the bullet flying from the barrel of his gun and hitting the flesh of his partner.

He didn’t know if it was by accident.

He didn’t know if it was on _purpose._

But he was terrified.

_Was he to kill his partner?_

Would they forgive him if they knew?

_______ pitied the android; he was probably confused from all the overlapping programming in his head was what they thought. And dreaming about losing a close friend was a common fear for people in the department, hell even the whole population. Sighing softly, the young detective pulled him into an embrace, patting his back and caressing his hair to get him to calm down. They didn’t know if it worked – it would for humans, but what about androids? – but Connor seemed to have calmed down some.

The shaking eventually subsided, his hands loosening their hold on the back of _____’s shirt. He softly whispered their name as his eyes became heavy; he hadn’t recharged in a while and all the running he did had drained him of power. He felt the other shift, letting him lie down on the bed.

“We’ll get you to a charging station tomorrow, eh? For now, just, hibernate or something,” _____ smiled, lifting the blanket over the both of them and snuggling into the covers. “Rest, Connor. It’ll be fine,” they murmured, demons dragging them back into the realm of sleep for the second time in the last twenty four hours. Soon enough, their breathing evened out and they were sleeping soundly.

A smile formed on Connor’s lips as he watched them sleep, his eyelids closing slowly as he switched to rest mode.

“Thank you detective,”

 

\-- Epilogue –

“Morning! Sorry we’re late. Had to recharge ol’ Concon here,” _____ walked into the department with a spring to their step that day while Hank groaned, his headache throbbing from the loud voice.

“Why the fuck is Connor at your place anyway? And why the hell are you so chipper, you creep,” he was grumbling like an old man again but given how the younger detective was so used to his manners, they merely brushed him off as if he was talking in a polite manner.

“I had a good, healthy breakfast today thanks to Connor. You should try the place Lieutenant, maybe then you’ll be less crabby,”

“Why you--!”

Connor carefully avoided the ongoing commotion, gingerly taking a seat at his own table and pulling up his desktop to start on his report, a smile playing on his lips as the two detectives yelled at each in playful banter.


End file.
